


Charm (eng)

by Laet_lyre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Study Date, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre
Summary: Oikawa is keen to joke about it, saying it’s only natural that girls don’t approach him, with him being that coarse.A blatant lie, of course.Iwa-chan might come out as brute and hard as flint, but anyone that scratched the surface would find a seam of pure gold.





	Charm (eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401136) by [Laet_lyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre). 



Iwa-chan never fit in the definition of “adorable”. Even as a child he had that ungovernable hair, those straight and a little too thick brows, a frown too prone to scowl and the mouth that tightened in a stern line right before rebuking him for some petty thing, such as having eaten the last homemade milk bread, having to carry him home after injuring his ankle for the umpteenth time or recording his _stupid_ UFO sightings show in his Godzilla movie —which, in Oikawa’s opinion, was totally his friend’s fault for not keeping his DVDs properly arranged.

Over the years, Iwa-chan’s features had done nothing but sharpen and harden, and his hoarse voice and sandpaper-rough manners didn’t help smooth the impression he made. Oikawa is keen to joke about it, saying it’s only natural that girls don’t approach him, with him being that coarse.

“What are you musing?”

A blatant lie, of course.

Iwa-chan might come out as brute and hard as flint, but anyone that scratched the surface would find a seam of pure gold.

“Hey, Sillykawa…”

Oikawa blinks, dragged back to present by that husky voice.

“Hmm?”

Iwa-chan snorts and looks briefly at him. He seems more docile hunched over his notes on the low table of his room, so Oikawa indulges himself in irritating him composing an innocent smile.

“I don’t know to which far far away galaxy did the only neuron you have left go,” Oikawa lits up a little upon registering the reference, “but this,” he points at his own homework pages, “is not going to do it itself. And I swear I’ll kick you if you end up failing.”

“No worries, Iwa-chan, chemist is one of my best subjects. Besides,” his smile widens, “I can always copy you.”

“Yeah… No. And this is maths, genius.”

“What?” he startles, genuinely alarmed, and frantically goes through the notes scattered around him. He frowns, confused, not understanding what’s before his eyes. “No, it isn’t?”

He looks at Iwa-chan, a shadow of fear numbing his chest, because he has always been kind of dotty and maybe now he has finally gone nuts, until he sees his mischievous smile.

“Villain,” he resentfully grumbles. “Don’t do that, Iwa-chan!” he half-heartedly kicks him under the table.

“It’s your fault for spacing out,” he retorts, grabbing his foot before he can hit him again. “What were you thinking about?”

And there it is, that intense gaze, deep as the heart of a forest, that always subdued their kouhai. And sometimes him too. That’s why he finds himself mumbling _About you_ and grins, satisfied, when Iwa-chan clears his throat and averts his eyes for a second.

“Were you this mushy with your girlfriends?”

“Nah, is to compensate. Someone has to put the romanticism in this relationship and- AH!”

Iwa-chan decides to tickle him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I interrupt you?” he offers a wry smile that might have picked from Oikawa. “You were saying?”

“You are boorish and mean,” he tries to break free, but the grip has the strength of a bear clamp and he ends up slipping under the table when Iwa-chan pulls from him to counter his struggling. “No, NO! StopstopSTOP!” he begs, his voice heightening when Iwa-chan threateningly traces the arch of his foot with his index.

“I’m boorish and mean, why would I do it?”

“B-because you l-love me” he says, voice shaky due to the tickling that creeps up to his knee.

“Oh, really?”

“Iwa-chan!” he exclaims, now truly indignant.

Iwa-chan seems to perceive the insecurity that hides under his anger, because he lets go of him and his smile voids of all trace of malice.

“Fine, come here, you dimwits.” Oikawa loses no time in surrounding the table and scurrying into his arms, looking for some pampering. _Just like a cat_ , Iwa-chan has told him a few times. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me forever” he purrs, and Iwa-chan rolls his eyes and his lips curve slightly in a gesture that he easily translates as _As if I had a choice_.

And maybe he’s not adorable in the same way as a puppy stuck in a shoe, and girls don’t fall in love with him at first sight, but he is charming. He is loyal. He is nice and blunt and honest and everything Oikawa needs and wants in life, and he should tell him out loud, every day. That it doesn’t matter if to others he is a five or a six, he is a twenty out of ten to him. However, when he looks at him the words get caught in his chest. He wonders if Iwa-chan guesses it anyway, because he looks at him with and adoration Oikawa is positive he doesn’t deserve.

“I love you” he finally whispers.

And Iwa-chan’s lips write over his: _Me too_.

-.-.-

“Iwa-chan, let me copy the fifth.”

“Get lost…”

“Iwa-chaaan!”


End file.
